Road Trip!
by Emi.x
Summary: Well... its summer... they are bored... so what is stopping them from going on a road trip? NOTHING! So off they go... no one knows for how long or where they are going... which in there eyes makes it better! Pairs will be later on in story!
1. Coming Down!

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto :'( Oh well, I guess I will get over it!_

**_- Road Trip -_**

- Chapter One -  
- COMING DOWN! -

"I'm coming down! You ready?" I called, as I climbed into the yellow slide about to climb in.

"GO ON THEN! HURRY UP! NARUTO IS ABOUT TO GIVE WAY!" Sasuke screamed back. I laughed and entered the slide, and began to slide down till I hit the body of Neji.

"Heyy, how you holding out?" I asked him giggling.

"Hn." Was the only reply the boy beside me gave. I laughed some more, so predictable... all the boys who were in this slide at the moment were to be honest!

"COMING DOWN!" Sakura cheered, before I felt her body slam into mine, sending us all down the slide a little further.

"God Sakura go easy on me!" Naruto called up to us, using all of his strength to stop us from all falling out of the slide. He looked, and sounded, constipated!

"Hehe, sorRY!" Sakura started saying then kind of screamed in shock, as Ino's body collided with hers. "Thanks for the warning!"

"No problem!" Ino cheerfully replied, earning a sigh from Sakura.

"Is everyone ready for me to come down?" Hinata shyly asked, as she got ready to slide down.

"Yer, go ahead Hinata!" Naruto told her through gritted teeth. She carefully slide down, going slowly and carefully so not to cause to much pressure and make us all fall out. We all slowly relaxed, and got used to the positions we were in, and to began to talk, like you do when you are all sat being crushed in a slide. Yes, we are normal like that!

"Well, what had everyone got planned for the summer then?" Ino asked us, with out much trouble, as she only had Hinata crushing her, which meant she probably wasn't getting crushed at all.

"Well... in a nutshell.. nothing!" I replied.

"Same..." Everyone else chocked out.

"Well, what do you think about a road trip?" Ino asked, slipping it casually into the conversation.

"Hmm... that's actually a good idea. I mean a second ago we were all moaning about how boring the next two weeks would be, so why not?" Sakura asked. I let the idea sink in, and saw how well it would work. It was actually a good idea. No plans, just jump in a car and go. There was nothing stopping us from going, we weren't at home, we were all at university with nowhere more important to be, and it could go on for as long as we want, and if it doesn't work we could always come back. And we usually used this van that we could all fit into to get around anyway, so seats weren't an issue, and coming to think about it money wasn't either. We were all the children of rich successful people, who just had a child to use as an heir for their companies, and as long as we stayed out of trouble they didn't care what we did, so most of the time we were left to do what we wanted, so this was perfect.

"LETS DO IT!" I cried.

"Yerrrrrr! I AM IN!" Naruto informed us, jumping up, forgetting he was the only one holding us in the slide, so when he moved, we all came tumbling out of the slide with an almighty crash.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all screamed, rubbing our sore heads, and getting slowly too our feet. When we were all stood we slowly and dangerously backed Naruto into a corner.

"GET HIM!" Sakura and Ino yelled, all of us diving onto a very scared Naruto.

After a while, we drew back, leaving Naruto lead there, looking like he has been dragged through a hedge backwards... thinking about it... he was, wasn't he?

"So, are we going to do it?" Ino asked. We all nodded, except Naruto who slowly stood up, and then he nodded. "So, lets go back and pack! We should leave tomorrow! I can't wait any longer, if it wasn't three o'clock I would say lets go now... but I have to go shopping, get my hair done.. my nails..." She slowly trailed off, thinking of all the things she needed to do, while we all slowly walked back to the apartments we were staying in, leaving her stood there. "HEYYY! WAIT FOR ME!"

And that was how the biggest adventure of my life so far started... or well decided anyway!

**Authors Note!:  
Hello, I know I already am writing two stories, but I was writing my autobiography (which is about me half and half) and I thought that the people reminded me of Naruto characters... so why not put it on here?  
I will still keep updating my other stories, like try to update every other day, or maybe daily, so don't worry!  
Soo umm... yerr... will update soon!**


	2. Stubborn Case

-Road Trip-

-Chapter Two-

-Stubborn Case-

-Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"WHAT?" I yelled, as the banging on the door continued, creating a steady rhythm.

"Open the door" Yelled Sakura through the door. "NOW TENTEN!"

"Why?" I screamed back, struggling to close the case, and taking my frustration out on my poor room mate and long time friend.

"As your late! And I wanna help with the suitcase!" Sakura replied, stopping the constant banging on the door, much to my relief. I screamed quietly in frustration, giving the zip one last tug, before giving up, and jumping of the case, to open the door. I opened it, and stomped back to look at the case, not wanting to see the smugness showing on Sakura's face from her victory.

She walked into the room, and stood beside me. She took one look at the case and turned to face me.

"Sit on it!" She instructed, pointing to the bulging case. I nodded, this was one fight not worth starting; too many times had this argument taken place, and as much as I liked it, it does get a tad repetitive.

I stomped over to the case, and sat down in the centre, legs crossed, arms folded. Sakura then walked over to the case, and took the zip in her hand, and began to tug at it, slowly making it move along the path.

"Wow! I think you have really out done yourself this time! I think you need to do what I did, and get three more cases, so much easier!" Sakura huffed, putting more effort into it. I laughed to myself, as I remembered the amount of times we had done this thing since we became room mates at the beginning of the year, and something told me though, that this would not be the last time this little episode would take place either.

"DONE!" Sakura cheered, snapping me back to the present.

"Cool, so can we go now?" I asked her, making it sound like it was her fault we were late.

"Oi!" Sakura replied, lightly smacking me on the back of the head, before picking up her suitcases. We both struggled through the door, and out of our flat thing, locking the door behind us. We both got into the lift, before cruising down the length of the building, towards where our friends were waiting for us at the bottom, car and all.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto declared, pointing an accusing finger at us. I looked at Sakura who was giggling at the blondes personality, along with the rest of us.

"You say it like it surprises you," Shikamaru said, before carrying on with fighting with Ino for the drivers seat, while everyone else began to climb into the car.

"You all act like you know us _sooooo _well!" Sakura yelled, chucking mine and her bags into the boot. "And do NOT, I repeat, **DO NOT **let Ino drive, we are all to young and beautiful to die!"

I laughed, and climbed into the middle three seats, saving the ones beside me for Hinata and Sakura. I leaned back and listened to what Naruto was muttering under his breath in his sleep. I quickly stopped listening though, for my sanity's sake. As I leaned forward, Hinata and Sakura had both began to get into the car, and saw this and laughed. Sakura clambered over me, while Hinata sat on the other side of me.

"What is he muttering about now?" Sakura asked, while Hinata turned to face me eagerly, _too _eagerly, if you ask me.

"Something about how someone should make a mix of ramen, chocolate and and coffee!" I said laughing, while Hinata smiled thoughtfully, and Sakura snorted with laughter.

I glanced behind me, as I heard slight laughter. All I could see was Sasuke and Neji quickly moving away from Naruto's face, which was now covered in various drawings, and make-up. I turned back around smiling slightly, and looked at Ino and Shikamaru in the front. The front of the car was littered with random chocolate wrappers and empty coffee cups, while Ino was busy annoying the hell out of Shikamaru. She spotted me looking and smiled.

"Too keep him awake!" Ino informed me, before going back to her previous job.

I smiled, and leaned back into my seat bringing my ipod out of my bag. This was going to be one hell of a holiday!

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy :)  
Sorry long time no update, been grounded!  
just got laptop back!  
shall update again soon!**


End file.
